Adventures
by Enderrage
Summary: A Moemon story my way because my friends a.k.a my waifus and some of you guys wanted it. Once again no spoilers in the description just read it and enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1:Arrival

**Hello Everyone,**

 **I am here with the deliverance of a brand new story. It's a Moemon story of course because everyone does one in this community and my friends a.k.a my waifus told me to do so. Now this is what I got here to present you guys my version of a true Moemon adventure. Now I'm gonna truly peace the fuck out.**

This is finally what freedom feels like. High School is done. My nerdy ass got a scholarship from being so Goddamn smart. Plus now no more bullies trying to beat my ass. I'm finally free to do what I love most for the first day of summer. Play Pokemon from dusk til dawn. My favorite Gen has always been five (that's my favorite Gen irl tho ;P) so I load up my White 2 game onto my 3Ds. I recently got the Moemon patch for it so my pervy self can meet up with my Pokemon self and have a nice date or something. I was going to play some online battles. Beating ass and going up the ladder was the highlight of my day. I'm not very muscular in fact I'm pretty skinny even though I eat a bunch. My metabolism has learned to catch up with my eating habits I guess. Being skinny I grew a six-pack without any heavy exercise just by gym classes and shit. I'm pretty black actually. I've been mad of for being so dark but I didn't really mind it. My hair is long and spiky mostly because of my lack of care in fact some people suggest I lock it. I also have hazel eyes. But I have no one to really share it with. I guess that's why I got to be a nerdy otaku in the first place from my lack of luck with the opposite gender I put most of my faith in anime ones. I gotta put those thoughts aside tho I'm in a match and I don't wanna lose.

It's been 10 minutes since I started my Pokemon binge session and I already swept a team and was in progress of beating another one. All of a sudden, I heard a knock on the door. Who the hell is knocking it's 3:00 in the morning (I lowkey do my best gaming early in the morning XD). I got up from my bed and walked down the stairs to my door. I open the door and was completely shocked. I saw Prof. Juniper at my door. "H-H-Hello." I stammered. "Why hello Jason mind if I come in?" She asked. Her face was perplexed at my sudden nervousness. I let her in and she took a seat on my couch. I went in my kitchen and began brewing coffee my favorite drink to get rid of my anxiety. "The c-coffee will be d-d-done soon." I said barely getting the words out of my mouth. "Why are you so nervous Jason it's just me and you in the house?" She said still perplexed. "Well Prof. Juniper is in my house and she looks a lot younger and cuter then in the game." I explained. " That's very flattering and all but let me get to the serious part, what if I told you that Moemon is real and that it's in an different universe." Juniper told me. My heart is beating out of my chest right now. Is this real? If it is then can I get a harem of Moemon and train and battle and shit. "I accept whatever offer you're giving me." I said. "I knew you'd be eager immediately. So once I'm finished explaining the situation I'll teleport us back to Unova. Now you see there is the 8 gym leaders in each region, the champion of each region, and the Pokemon master who appoints the gym leaders and champions of each region." Juniper explained. "I'm guessing that the Pokemon master is Red." I said nonchalantly yet hanging on to her every word. "Yes and you're very perceptive for an 18 year old. Anyway Red over the years hasn't been the same as he was before and now has been very corrupt in his actions. So I secretly came here in order to find another Pokemon expert to eventually overthrow him and you're one of the best that I've seen so far." She continued to explain. This made me blush although it wasn't very visible I think she could tell. A girl that I know is real is praising me for my skills in Pokemon. I guess that all my years of doing this has finally paid off. "So I'm asking you to be the sorta chosen one and overthrow him but since you've already said yes, one more question what starter do you want? It can only be in it's basic form." Juniper said. "Is it gonna be like a child or anything?" I asked cautiously asked. "It'll be like a women but shorter and not as busty as the evolved version of it." Juniper answered. "Like a loli then?" I asked again. "Yeah. Please pick one we need to hurry on back." Juniper hurried me. "Mienfoo because it's my favorite Pokemon." I said with pride. "Your wish is my command master." She said while opening the portal. I picked up my coffee pot and downed it even though it was piping hot and I stepped in filled with determination hoping my new life was going to be a great one.

"We're here in beautiful yet small Nuvema town." Juniper said. The sun was just rising so that meant I didn't get any sleep at all last night. "Now about your Mienfoo it's not going to be able to do any of your commands unless you tame it." Juniper explained. "Well how the fuck do you tame it Professor?" I asked. She handed me the Pokeball. I guessed it was the Mienfoo which I already had the perfect name for. "You have to have sexual intercourse with it and make it climax." Juniper answered. I didn't necessarily want to have sex with it but I guess I sorta have to in order to train it. I let it out of it's Pokeball and she seemed a little shocked that it was finally out but it quickly got used to it. "So Lin this is your soon to be master, Jason." Juniper said with a smile. She looks beautiful. She has long yellow hair that dropped down to her back with a spiky Mohawk at the front. A black headband was covering her forehead. She has fiery red eyes which seems emotionless right now at least. She is wearing a very loose shirt that didn't really do a good job at staying up so she wore around the side of her shoulders the collar and sleeves were red but the actual center of her shirt was yellow and I guess it suited her so I didn't mind her style in fact I thought it was cute. Her cup size which I learned to identify by heart was a pure C which is not bad at all for Mienfoo in fact it's a lot bustier then most Mienfoo anyway. She had a long red yoga pants. She had red sneakers on which made sense because of all the running wild Mienfoo do. She was shorter then me and Juniper so she had to look up to our faces. "There is no way that this scrawny piece of whatever is my master." She said. My heart felt like it was ripped out and stepped on. I guess she didn't really see as much, just like every other girl in my old world. "Look I know he doesn't seem like much but he's a really sincere guy." She said trying to defend me. "I don't care. No way am I letting him tame me." She said. She ran off towards the lab and Juniper ran after her. Here I am alone again. I was pretty sad about the whole thing that just happened but not disheartened in any way. I was going to tame that Mienfoo in one way or another. I ran off pass Juniper and into the lab. She had pretty well in here but I found her in the basement after about 5 minutes. She was in a corner sitting against the wall and looking towards the ceiling. I walked over there and she made an annoyed face at me. "Look who the fuck decided to follow me. The one guy I didn't want to see at all." She said. "Why do you hate me so much? I just met you and you're already so hostile." I asked. "I fucking hate people like you. You're so damn confident that you're just gonna swoop in and fuck me and make me your fuck doll or something." She said. "So I see that people are just gonna make fun of me here to." I said with tears in my eyes. "I was hoping that here would be better and that I would finally be accepted somewhere. But I see that's not possible anywhere is it." I explained. "Really, you think that's gonna work some sob story to make me feel sad." She said. "I wasn't gonna to tame you even it is necessary I wouldn't just take you and fuck you and force you to battle. I just want to make you happy." I retorted back. I was going to walk out when I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me. "I'm sorry for being so hostile. I just am that way I guess. We can do whatever you want." Lin said to me. Why is she so accepting all of a sudden? "We don't have to do 'that' if you don't want to." I said hesitant. "No... it's okay...it would make me happy... just not so rough I'm sensitive okay." 

**Yes, cliffhanger on a potential lemon scene. Tell me what you think about this story guys. Chapter 2 will be up soon and so will chapter 4 of Legacy. Hope you guys enjoyed and I'm officially going to peace the fuck out.**


	2. Chapter 2:Lemon

**Hello Everybody,**

 **I know it has been a while *cough (more like 3 months) cough*. But I'm back again. Pokemon Sun and Moon hype, school, and other personal biz got in my way. Plus I know you guys are not going to believe it but I got a girlfriend. She's absolutely obsessed in the world of anime, Japanese culture, and Pokemon. So I think she might be primetime waifu material. But anyways we are here with a new chapter of Adventures first and then Legacy. I got hella ideas for both fanfics while I was gone. So sit back, relax, and enjoy. That's it. I'm truly gonna peace the fuck out. I missed typing that ;3.**

"This is my first time doing something like this. I'm just letting you know." Jason said nervously. "Same here… I'm also pretty inexperienced with this shit two." Lin said back to him. The two were standing right in front of each other. Lin was staring at the floor her face immensely red. Jason took one step to admire her body. ' _She's so cute when she blushing like that. Don't be a pervert right now Jason, I'm going to have to tame her now. Be gentle like she said.'_ Jason said. He walked back to her and whispered to her "No need to be nervous around me." Jason slowly took off his shirt. Lin took the time to look at Jason and when she saw his shirt off, blushed even more. He then bent down to Lin's level and kissed her, which shocked her at first but slowly melted into the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity they separated and took a breath. Lin then took off her shirt as they went for another make out session. Lin released the kiss and said "Take off your pants, I wanna see it." Jason immediately replied and took off his pants revealing a huge bulge in his boxers. Lin walked over and bent down in front of Jason and took off his boxers, revealing his massive member. Lin grabbed his cock and slowly rubbed up and down his shaft. "That's really big, I'm not sure I'll fit all of it in my mouth." Lin said innocently. This caused a moan from Jason to stifle out. He didn't want to be so loud, so he could wake up the whole neighborhood. "How long is it?" Lin asked while rubbing his dick faster. "I don't know I never really paid any attention to how long it is." He replied. Then Lin took Jason's member into her mouth. She looked up at him with her huge pink eyes, knowing that this was turning him on even more. This did turn him on it was like all the Hentai he watched was coming true. Lin started to bob up and down on his dick which caused another moan to come from Jason. "How are you s-s-so good at this Lin?" Jason asked. She stopped and replied back to him "Idk man. I'm just as surprised as you are…" Lin replied back before. Jason himself about to climax and so he stopped Lin from going any further. "Why'd you make me stop?" Lin asked perplexed. Jason grabbed both her hands and pinned her on the floor. "Are you okay with me doing this to you?" Jason asked. Lin nodded yes as Jason positioned himself and thruster inside her. She silenced her moan by Jason placing his other hand over her mouth. "It's okay you can go ahead." Lin said. Taking the warning he went a methodical pace. He was exhausted from this whole ordeal but hearing Lin's high pitched lewd moans kept him going. "I feel… like I'm melting… I can't take it." Lin said. "Jason… I'm at my limit." She said breathing heavily. "Let's do it together." Jason said. Both Lin and Jason came at the same time as Jason collapsed on the floor. "Good job for our first time, huh?" Lin said. "Yeah!" Jason said. "Do you know what you moveset is Lin?" Jason asked. "I'll tell you once we get some shuteye that shit really tired me out." Lin replied. They both cuddled up next to each other and slept.

 **Sorry, I know the sex scene seems rushed but I have to leave for a party thing kinda sorta. Anyway besides that I'll get better at lemons as this story will have a lot of them. Legacy will come out tomorrow. But for now hugs and kisses to all of you (why hugs and kisses because I'm a weird and horny guy okay) Bye-Bee! I'm gonna peace the fuck out.**


	3. Chapter 3:Delta

Hello Everybody,

I've returned with a new chapter of Adventures. You guys really seemed to enjoy it. Personally I like it because I'm pouring in my personality all into the main character. Its basically me in the story and I enjoy that aspect a lot. So if you're as pumped as I am right now, then sit back relax and enjoy. I'm gonna peace the fuck out.

When the two woke up it was around 2:00 pm. They were still laying down on the cold floor naked on top of each other. Jason got up and rubbed his eyes. When he saw Lin instead of being yellow and pink she was grey and black. He was confused as to why this happened. He began to put on his clothes and began to think up of an answer as to why this happened. Lin also got up and also noticed that she was a different color scheme. That's when Juniper walked in. "What the fuck is going on? Why am I like this?" She said in a worried tone. "This has been a pretty weird epidemic for a while now. You see when a Moemon loses their virginity they become something called a Delta Pokemon." She scanned Lin with a blue rectangular object, you can only assume it's a Pokedex or Pokemon Index. The Pokedex began to talk and said "Mienfoo the Ethereal Warrior Pokemon. With its new found powers it can transcend through different dimensions. It's been rumored that some Mienshao their evolved form have seen both Arceus and Giratina from the Aether Realm and Nether Realm respectively. New typing is Dark/Ghost. It's new ability possibilities are as shown.

Wonder Guard- This Pokemon can only be damaged by super effective moves and indirect damage.

Magic Guard- This Pokemon can only be damaged by direct attacks.

Shadow Tag- Prevents foes from choosing to switch unless they also have this Ability.

This Mienfoo in particular has the ability Wonder Guard. Move set contains High Jump Kick, Knock Off, Stone Edge, and U-Turn." When the Pokedex finished Jason was left with a look of shock and awe. "Yes Delta Pokemon has the potential to be game changers. That's why all gym leaders have extremely viable competitive sets containing only Delta Mons." Juniper said. "What else has changed here?" Jason asked. "Instead of 8 gyms they have 18 representing each type of course. The elite 4 is now an elite 8 with their mons representing a theme that groups several types together rather then just one type. Then there is the champion that we'll get to later." She explained.

Jason's Perspective

20 minutes later. It was 2:30 right now and I can't seem to wrap my head around everything. Overnight I had traveled to a different dimension, learned that Moemon were real, I got one then we lost each other's virginities to the other, then we learned that my dick can change mons to delta mons, and now I'm here. We went up to he professors lab and I got the essential tools. Apparently I got a Pokedex that gives me information on the delta mons that I make. I got 10 poke balls and a Phone to contact Juniper. "Anything else I should learn before I go?" I asked reluctantly. I mean there couldn't be anything else that could shock me. "Yes me and the other professors managed to fund you 500,000 poke to your account. Shops now sell a variety of new moves on TMs that could prove useful but some of them are expensive. Hence the money we gave you. Plus you can't walk in the gyms carelessly with obsolete sets thinking you'll win they'll tear you apart if you do that. That's why it's essential that you get the right TMs to the right mons to counter the gyms correctly. Plus different mons are on different routes so you can find a Rotom on route one for all you know." Juniper said. Juniper was breathing abnormally and she was shaking. I could tell that she was even more nervous about this then I am. I went up to her and hugged her. "I promise that I'll save you, I'll save all of you guys." I whispered. I let go and she started to blush. I guess losing my virginity had given me some new found confidence because I would probably never do that. "I just didn't want to put all this pressure on you like this. I was even reluctant on bringing you here but you seemed keen on doing this. It sorta seemed that I was taking you from your perfectly normal life and forced you into a situation that even you might not be able to handle." She replied. "We'll be fine. You didn't force me here, I wanted to do this and I knew that it wouldn't come easy. I promise that I'll do everything in my power and more to alleviate you guys from Red." I said. She hugged me again and Lin joined in also. "I'll take your word for it. Just be safe out there." Juniper said to me. "I promise." I said. Lin and I ran out of the door straight to the beginning of Route1, where I stopped and took the time to breathe and take in my surroundings. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I can't let it go to waste. "Lin are you ready for this?" I asked. "I was gonna ask you the same thing." She replied back. We looked at each other took another deep breath and took our first step into Route1.

How was that guys? I say I did pretty good. I'm loving what I have planned for the story and I hope that you will two once the chapters come out and stuff. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter for both stories should come out later today since its 12:30am where I am located. So I hope you guys have a great day. I'm gonna peace the fuck out :].


End file.
